The dance that change our lives
by dramaticsunlight
Summary: Edward a regresado a su mundo pero tiene que aceptar una mision por que aun es uno de los perros militares viaja con al y win a central la mision un baile que pasara?...edxwin alxroze.::HISTORIA SUSPENIDA SORRY::. dudosa up capi..
1. Chapter 1

Los sigientes personajes no son mios son de la gran creadora o te alavamos! Hiromu Arakawa! Si fueran mios ooo! Ni pensarlo me da un ataque cardiaco!

(o/k buba soy totaa) opinión mia X) vale orooo!

**Buba soy totaa **hablan

"Buba soy totaa" el tonto narrador a soy yop X)

/buba soy totaa/ sentimientos y reacciones

(pensamientos buba recuerda el o/k es el de mi opinión)

The dance that change our lives

Por Kagome 70

Capitulo #1

"Ya habia pasado mucho tiempo que Ed pudo regresar a su mundo para estar con su unica familia Alphonse ,Winry y Tia Pinako. Pudo regresar gracias a la gran ayuda que le dio su amigo en el otro mundo a realizar experimentos y pudieron llegar a la conclusión de poder llegar a burlar a la puerta de manera que no hubo ninguna equivalencia asi que no tuvo que perder nada.

Ed , Al y Win fueron a nadar como los hermosos tiempos en que eran niños , solo en esos instantes querian disfrutar de los momentos que tenian libres para nadar,platicar sobre las grandes experiencias y aventuras de los elric y bromear diciendole a Edward enano (o/k que crueles dejen ami novioo! X) )"

Win: Siento tanta emocion por tenerlos aquí /sonriendo/

Ed: yo tambien al poder ve otra vez esa hermosa sonrisa

Winry se sonrojo y al notar lo que habia hecho decidio retractarse ya que penso que no sabia que decia (o/k tontooo)

Ed: Digo… mmm… poder verlos a todos /sonrisa de nerviosismo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas/

Win: amm ssi! Jeje /el sonrojo se fue desvaneciendo/

"A lo lejos se ve pinako que va hacia los muchachos casi corriendo (o/k eso no se ve todos los dias X) jeje)"

Ed: que pasa pinako?

Pinako: era el coronel que quiere verlos ahora en central

Ed: peroo..

Pinako: a y dijo que no quiere escusas

Ed: ese viejo sin vergüenza como siempre ya nisiquiera cuando volvi me dejo de darme sus sermones/balo la mirada/ de seguro es otra mision

Al: que mal hermano pero no es justo!

"Win solo bajo la mirada trato de desviar la vista de los demas ojos para que no se percataran de su enorme tristesa esa tristesa que habia sentido aun y cuando Al estaba con ella cuando Ed estaba en el otro mundo…"

Pinako: Win por que no vas con ellos?

Win: segura abuela?

Pinako: si segura ya no hay trabajo que hacer lo terminaste todo

Win: gracias abuelaaa!

Al: que bien win!

Ed: sera mejor irnos por que luego el proximo tren se nos va

"Ya todo preparado Ed Al y Win tomaron el tren casi raspando el suelo por que win pensaba levar su hermosa llave y no la encontraba (o/k esa win de obsesiva pobre llave)

Entre la multitud se veia un cuerpo con mucha musculatura y unos brillitos la acompañaban (o/k Armstrong! )

Mayor A/corrio hacia ellos con la felicidad de los brillitos y el fondo rosado/ Que grandes hermanos Elric /abrazandolos de una manera brusca casi ahorcandolos/

Ed: mayor me estoy ahogando!

Mayor: perdon no me aguante la facilidad! Grandes y fuertes!

Ed: ya vez creci muy bien /apuntandose con el dedo pulgar/

Mayor: tu solo unos centímetros jajaja

Ed: es de mala educación decirle enano a la gente

Mayor: tu no eres gente enano!

Ed: no me digas pulga mal desarrollada que solo me ves con una lupa de 3ra dimensión..!

Al: hermano

Mayor: y usted señorita rockbell se ve mas hermosa cada dia /tomandola de las manos/

Win: muchas gracias mayor jeje

Ed: no cree que es demaciado grande para ella / metiendose el medio/

Mayor: creo que el chibi esta celoso!

Ed: no estoy celoso/algo sonrojado por la situación/

"ed se voltea y se va"

Win: edd!

Al: estara bien win no te preocupes (o/k tan tierno como siempre!)

Mayor: el tonto aun no lo acepta?

Al: aun no

Win: de que hablan?

Mayor: luego te daras cuenta

" ed llega a el cuartel central y como siempre no es de mucho agrado verle la cara a Roy"

Coronel: vaya que has crecido enano!

Ed: no me digas enano por que no lo soy engreido perro

Coronel: huy si me das tanto miedo

Ed: y que mision me tienes coronel /lo de coronel lo dijo en tono burlesco/

Coronel: un baile

Ed: no es hora de que pienses en bailes jajaja

Coronel: tu mision es ir a un baile que han amenazado ya muchas veces de muerte

Ed: solo cancelen la fiesta y se arregla!

Coronel: ya quisiera que fuera asi de facil los dueños no quieren retirarse solo creen que es una broma ya que este baile es el mas grande organizado en central y ovio no vamos a dejar a estos delincuentes sueltos

Ed: acepto la mision

Coronel: a si y no vayas de parejita con tu hermano Alphonse , si van con chicas sera menos sospechoso entendido?

Ed: parejas?

Continuara

El primer capitulo me parecio un poco aburrido el sigiente si valdra la pena leerlo ok? Mucho ed y win!

Dedicado a:

Los que me van a dejar reviews mas les vale jaja X)

Winry reverente amiguis

Sakura elric

Atte: Kagome 70


	2. Con quien ire?

Perdon por el primer capitulo no lo escribi bien perdon por mi inexperiencia tanto en como en como escribo mic fics X) ok? Este es el 2 capitulo! Seee! Con quien ire? Ojala les guste!

(o/k buba soy totaa) opinión mia X) vale orooo!

Buba soy totaahablan normal solo arial

"Buba soy totaa" el tonto narrador a soy yop X)

/buba soy totaa/ sentimientos y reacciones

(pensamientos buba recuerda el o/k es el de mi opinión)

Por: kagome 70

The dance that change our lives

Con quien ire?

Capitulo #2

"Ed habia salido de hablar con el coronel estaba en una pequeña salita sentado solo pensando en la mision "

Ed:( yo en un baile y con una… chica! No me creo capas de estar con una,la unixca con la que me gusta estar es Winry) que estoy pensando!

"en eso entra al , winry se habia quedado esperando afuera"

Al: que te pasa ed?

Ed: nada!

Al: ya te dijo el coronel que mision tendremos?

Ed: si , si me dijo es que.. tenemos que ir a un baile ,para cuidar al los invitados de un asesino, pero hay algo muy malooo!

Al: que hay de malo hermano?

Ed: tenemos que ir con una una una….

Al: una queee!

Ed: chicaaaaa!

Al: no veo nada malo en eso nii san es mejor para ti asi ya no solo pensaras en la alquimia jeje

Ed: alphonse!

Al: y con quien piensas ir?

Ed/rascandose la cabeza/ pues no se y tu?

Al:mmmm/cara pensativa/ eeee siiiii!siiiii!

Ed: cual es tu malefico plan al?

Al: cual malefico?

Ed: como te vi con esa cara pues me dio meio! Mucho meiooo!

Al: no ed se me ocurrio pues Roze

Ed: pero Roze no habia salido del pais ?

Al: a regresado dijo que extrañaba estar aquí asi que pues vino la vi hoy cuando saliste corriendo/mirandolo/

Ed: no Sali corriendo solo me fui por que ya no soportaba las cosas que me decian no tengo paciencia para esas tonterias alphonse/lo dijo con un poco de sonrojo/ y por cierto te olvidas de mi! Con quien ire?

Al: mmmm dejame pensar claro siii!siii! perfect (o/k gringo nos salio X) )

Ed: quien?

Al: quien mas Winry! Menso!

Ed: winry? (que bien, no menso ,no pienses que esta bien!) al claro que no voy a ir con la mecanica loca! Entendiste!

Al: no le digas asi win es bonita no veo nada malo aquí y no esta loca solo es aficionada ¨(o/k que palabras saco verdad? ) y ademas tu estas loco por la alquimiaa! Como te quedo el ojo?

"En ese momento entro winry solo para avisar que ya queria irse"

Win: oigan chicos? Voy a visitar a la Sra. Hughes y a Elysia sayonaraaa!

Al: espera win!

Win: que pasa al?

Al: pues.. ed y yo tenemos una nueva mision, que es ir a un baile a atrapar un asesino y pues el coronel nos dijo que teniamos que llevar pareja y como tu eres mujer.

Win: te diste por fin cuenta que soy una chica!

Ed: no creo que sea buena idea al!

Al: pues pienso ir con roze y como ed no tiene pareja pense que tu pues…

Win: Pues.. que/nerviosa/

Al: puedes ir con ed

Ed:uuu no creo que se pueda por quewin no sabe tratar civilizadamente a la gente/diciendolo de forma burlesca/

Win: eddddd/saca la llave inglesa X) y lo golpea tan duro que callo en instantes pero esta vez conciente/

Ed: demonios win ya vez?

Win: si no sabes yo se me comportar!y te lo demostrare

Ed: a si? Ya veremos! El dia del baile! (yo? Con win por que? Me siento emocionado? Esta sensación nunca la habia… tenido)

"win sale de ahí asotondo la puerta "

win: (ed como decirte que yo… te…)despierta win nunca te va a querer /baja la mirada/ solo me quiere como su amiga o mecanica pero no de la manera en que yo lo quiero a el…

Continuara….

Vamos chicos tan solo un review! Ya se que mi capi 1 fue tan malo como la peste de basurero! Dependido diciendo que me falta etc…

Se lo dedico a:

Blue birds illusion group msn!

A todos los admis mas a winry y sakura elric

A andrea amiga! Y a emilson amiguito!

Atte: kagome 70


	3. Corte Informativo

Esto es un extra mientras sale del horno x) el prox capi ok? Últimamente le e estado agregando mucha comedia a los capitulos un Romance/Humor X) solo espero que les guste si no me suisido jeje no se crean

**---------------------------- Corte Informativo ----------------------------**

Aquí desde Rizembull tenemos a un muerto, al parecer murio inexplicablemente solo se ayo en su cabeza una llave inglesa no identificada aun con las iniciales W. R. y tal vez hay sospechas de que sea de wiry rockbel ella vive aquí si aquí en la misma casa en que se allo el cuerpo. El cuerpo fue identificado es un tal Edward Elric el alquimista de acero aun no se sabe si fue un accidente o fue un asesinato entaremos al pendiente regresamos contigo Lopez Doriga.

Gracias lupita ahora seguiremos con la siguiente noticia…. Tal parece que hay gran polemica entre los militares ya que a pasado algo inimaginable algo del otro mundo algo que podria marcar la historia y podria hacer que el mundo gire con esta noticia el exclusiva del canal Noticiero Alquimistas vamos contigo adela micha

"en eso entra havoc con una mujer en sus brazos "

Adela: gracias lopez doriga, hola señor havoc nos han dicho contado informado que usted si usted se va a casar va a contraer matrimonio.

Havoc: pues es verdad adela nos vamos a casar y esta hermosa chica!

Mujer: hay havoc tu siempre tan alagante

Adela: bueno esto va a marcar la historia nunca si nunca jamas llegaste a una relacion formal por el quita novias de el coronel si del coronel mustang

Havoc: eso ya no va a pasar

"pasa por ahí el coronel por casualidad X) )

mujer: bueno havoc creo que ya no hay boda

havoc: queeee? Por queee?

Mujer: me e enamorado del coronel "sale corriendo detrás de el" coronellll te amoooo!

Havoc: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Adela: ya vemos que usted si usted no se va a casar ahora

Havoc: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Adela: volvemos contigo doriga…

"se veia a havoc pataleando golpeando escupiendo giuuu! X) a adela camarografos el publico en pocas palabras a todo el equipo de producción X) en total hubo 6 muertos 14 heridos y 4 suicidios por que havoc no se caso jejeje"

CONTINUARA…….

Bueno no me digo wow que comediante ni soy la gran creadora de estos magnificos y esplendorosos personajes series y acontecimientos del manga y del anime O.o  jeje

Se mete ed le da una patade y le dice a la autora del fic ERES UN ASCOOO!

o.o eso no me lo esperaba jajaja mi Ediito me traiciona ! nooooo!

Gracias a los reviews muchas muchas gracias abrazos y besos muaaaa! Perdon por no publicar lo demaspor que tuve que estudiar para el examen de la prepa que espero aya pasado por que si no "!·"$·W" jajaja X)

Reviews hay que dar las gracias X)

Inu Hanyou-Miko Kag-Forever

Wuuau

q super esta tu historia!

me encanto!

d verdad.. aparte de q me encata q te guste la pareja ed win..jeje ya mi tmb me gusta la pareja al roze porq para mi win va solo con ed jeje

bueno esperoq lo sigas porq yo si q quiro leerlo!

cuidate

kamira-sama

**Mmmm creo que no es gran cosa los ago muy breves por falta de experiencia o.o sorry jeje gracias ok tambien cuidate!**

Nekito-chan  
2006-05-20  
ch 2, reply

hola! esto es rapido y eso xD ! q lo sigas sigo tus caps.. etc...  
bueno quiero q lo continuespronto y q ed se quede cn winry (daah! obio xD) bueno eso saludos y cuidate!  
adios! siguelo!  
sayonara!  
pd: review 0 aporte!

**Holas y gracias ok? Estoy leyendo tu fic sigelo ok me gusta X) cuidate**

Marip  
2006-05-20  
ch 2, reply

hola! a mi shi me gusto continualo pronto bye!

**Gracias espero continuarlo X) y gracias jeje cuidate **

Nekito-chan  
2006-05-19  
ch 1, reply

hola! xD jajaja yo! sii! xD bueno ando cn frio br y quiero un sweter! bueno loq queria decir era que me gusto mucho tu fic esta muy bonito ! me gusta espero y le pongas pronto la conti no como yo! xD jajajajaja me encanta el edoxwin asiq aslo lendo - jajajaja bueno eso no mas ! ya chao!  
sayonara!

atte... nekito-chan!

**Mmm creo que ya le estoi fallando con la puntualidad jeje cosas que hacer me has de entender a tu fic esta genial sigelo! X)**


End file.
